lo siento
by missthik-fran
Summary: one shot ella sabe q no le cumplira su ultimo deseo, pero tambien sabe q no podra vivir sin el mal sumary xD bueno en fin la historia tiene mucho drama


**hola volvi con otro de mis fic cortitos en 1º persona y de raven x robin jajaja como siempre xD pero este viene con mas drama bueno espero q lo disfruten**

**Lo siento **

Lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Aquí estoy en mi habitación llorando… se q no lo debería estar asiendo pero ya q importa, q importa q mis cosas se derritan y exploten, q importa si el mundo se destruye, q importa, lo siento pero es la verdad es mi única verdad desde q me quitaron mi motivo para vivir, pero eso a quien le importa… a mi.

Siento no cumplir tu ultimo deseo, lo siento, pero recordar q ya no estas conmigo y q nunca lo estarás, me mata, esos momentos vienen a mi cabeza para torturarme, para hacer q las lagrimas fluyan, por que? Por que Tenias q morir? por que mi amor? por que robin? si yo te amaba, si, yo amaba a robin todo partió como un cariño como compañerismo como una amistad, después de vivir tantas cosas juntos te quise por sobre el resto realmente te quería y mucho, y pensar q tu también lo hacías por eso me pediste q fuera tu novia yo muy feliz acepte, y ahí mi vida cambio, sabes robin, tu me hiciste tanto bien antes siempre pensaba q estaba sola, si lo pensaba y mucho, pensar esas cosas era mi droga me hacia reprimir mas emociones se q suene masoquista pero es la verdad así me sentía mas fuerte, con menos debilidad… menos humana, pero tu me cambiaste ahora cada ves q se me ocurría pensar estaba sola recordaba q no, q te tenia a ti y no solo eso si no q tenia un grupo de amigos q siempre estuvo ahí para darme la mano en algún problema solo q yo no lo vi, eso y muchas cosas x eso te ame por eso te amaba y x eso te amare para siempre, como me gustaría poder decirte todo esto , pero tu ya no estas y nunca lo volverás a estar x q ese maldito te quito tu vida y de paso la mía…

las imágenes de tu muerte vuelven a mi cabeza , veo como te impacta un rayo caes veo como la sangre corre x tu pecho corrí hacia ti estaba tan impactada q se me olvido hasta como volar, llegue hasta donde estabas sentí tu agitada respiración y vi la herida q atravesaba tu pecho mientras la sangre emanaba, te abrace y tu alzaste una mano hasta tocar mi cara, me acariciaste la mejilla y susurraste un te amo yo te mire mientras mis lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara y te dije yo también te amo, el miro mi rostro lleno de lagrimas y me dijo rae no llores mi amor, por favor quiero q me prometas algo, yo estaba muy mal y con tal de verlo sonreír y pensar q podía vivir así q le respondí q si, q lo q el quisiera, el sonrió y me dijo raven prométeme q vas a vivir por mi q no vas a dejar q mi muerte te afecte, yo pensé no, el no va a morir el se va a quedar conmigo, pero parece q leyó mis pensamientos y me dijo si rae voy a morir pero lo voy a hacer feliz x q alcance a decirte lo mucho q te amo mi amor lo único q quiero para poder morir en paz es un beso uno de tus dulces y calidos besos ¿raven me besarías? Le respondí claro mi amor y lo bese cuando terminamos el beso el me miro sonrió y su alma abandono su cuerpo.

Y a hora estoy aquí sola en mi cuarto los siento pero no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa no voy a poder vivir... no sin ti. Lo único q espero q donde sea q estés puedas perdonarme y aunque me valla al infierno será mejor q vivir sin ti mi amor realmente lo siento.

Empiezo a deslizar la navaja x mi muñeca siento cuando mi piel se abre y veo como ese tibio liquido color carmesí empieza a Salir bajando hasta mi mano, ese liquido q me hace recordar q soy humana, q soy débil , pero q en estos momentos me hace libre de este dolor, libre de esta vida sin ti, siento como mi vida se va poco a poco, lo siento chicos lamento irme se q todos están sufriendo por su muerte, no pido q entiendan mi decisión solo q la acepten y traten de seguir con su vida como yo no pude hacerlo, lo siento robin siento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa… lo siento….

FIN

les gusto bueno eso lo voy a saber con los reviews si es q me mandan obvio xD q conste q no toy loca bueno kisas un poco o kisas mucho o.0 bueno no molesto mas nos vemos en otro fic


End file.
